Grimm
by Rae2themax
Summary: Rated M for language and blood. I never gave my name. I never (tried) to make a sound. I never got captured... well, until now. There was a reason I hated this school and everything it stood for.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first Vampire Academy story. I will admit that I haven't read the books but have seen the movie and that is what I want to go by and add some extra things to help the story. If you don't like it, hit the back button and move on.**

 **If you do, then let me know.**

 **Warning: There will be a lot of swearing in this story. A LOT.**

* * *

" _You have to run! They're coming!" He yelled to me, his voice hoarse._

" _No! I won't leave you!"_

 _He only smiled. "I am you Dhampir. It is my job to protect you." Before I could say anything, Strgoi descended on him in mad hunger. I could only watch as they attached to his limbs and one for the neck. His blood spewed like a fountain as I screamed. A couple of them turned to me, crimson liquid dripped from their mouths._

 _I couldn't feel anything. I could only feel something erupting inside of me. It felt cold, almost like ice. It flowed in my veins and into my brain. Pain bloomed behind my eyes and something inside me snapped._

 _I saw my friend, my dhampir being eaten alive by these demons and I screamed bloody murder._

" _ASHER!"_

* * *

I jolted awake. My dark goggles were still around my eyes, blocking out the pain in the ass irritation from the sun. Luckily, the bright yellow ball of evil was setting. I dared not to move too fast for fear I would fall out of the tree where I slept. My legs were crossed on a large branch and my back was propped against the main part of the tree. I was too tired last time to tie my legs to the subdivision.

I slowly stretched my arms in front of me, enjoying that crack that came from my right wrist. I sat up, causing three snaps in my back and one in my neck. Cracking my neck to the side, I adjusted my hood and inspected my clothes. No bird shit so that was a bonus.

I watched as the sun slowly disappear beyond the horizon and decided that now was the perfect time to move. Moving my legs, I was rewarded with more cracks and one major in my left knee. I made sure I had my bearings before I allowed myself to stand on the branch. This caused one massive snap in my hips that caused a sigh.

Before I was ready, I had to make sure that I had my gear. The small pack that was on my back got a detailed inspection. Money, glasses, blood packs, stakes, special healing ointment, and book? Yep, all there. My other weapons like the other stakes, bow staff (dipped in some holy water, for extra killing power), hunting knife and gun (…you never know) were all still on me. I adjusted my clothes (all black and dark grey gear with a hood, because I was sneaky like that), and made sure my gloves were covering my hands.

You ever get holy water on your hands? Shit burns like hell.

I took of my goggles for a moment to wipe my face and caught the blurry sunset. With a smile, I put them back on and brought the lover part of my shirt up to cover my nose and mouth (like a ninja almost). I took a deep breath and jumped from the tree.

* * *

Even through my mask I could smell the damn Strgoi. My goggles gave me a pretty decent sight despite the fact that without them I was fucking blind. I knew that I was getting way to close to St. Vlad's academy for beginning hunters (dhampirs) and the spoiled little shits they protect (moroi). I hated that system, too many dhampir die when they 'protect and serve' their masters while the little bastards don't even learn how to fight or defend themselves properly should everything go to shit.

'Fuck.' I crouched behind a bush as I saw strgoi. Their red eyes gleamed into the night and managed to miss me. The light of the school seemed to be what was drawing their attention and they moved at break neck speed to their target. Once they were all gone, I exhaled sharply through my nose and followed their trail. I couldn't believe that I had to save a bunch of kids from evil vampires. Not how I was planning on spending my night. "Fuck all over me." I muttered as I sped off towards the shithole.

Trees seemed to rush past me as I ran through them. I grabbed the collapsed bo staff from my left shoulder and with the quick twist of my wrist, I was full to scale and about as tall as I was. By the time I reached the fence of the school, the strgoi were far ahead of me and probably close to the students. And the last thing I needed was a school of half dead little shits.

I managed to climb over the fence and race to the grounds where the strgoi were on a spree. I could only see minor injuries so far. Despite the fact that one guy who seemed like the teacher was kicking some serious ass. I was impressed. I caught one kid on his back with a busted up leg, trying to drag himself away from the red-eyed asshole. Using what speed I had, I stood in front of the kid and used my staff to block the fucker. Luckily, the contact from the crazy amount of holy water made the bastard scream. Unfortunately that caused everyone to look my way.

I could hear the kid behind me panting loudly.

"Mason!" I heard a female voice from the side, but I didn't look. If I took my eyes off this son of a bitch, I would be soooooo fucked.

" _Never take your eyes off of your opponent. If you do for a split second, they will use it to your disadvantage and take you down. Stay focused." A large hand guided mine into a fighting position._

The bastard shrieked and launched at me. Twirling my staff, I stabbed it in his chest and killed him. When they had blood on the brain, they were not thinking. He dropped like a sack of bricks and for good measure I used the heel of my boot to break his skull. It broke like a glass ball. His blood gushed from the wound and I ground my foot into it just to add insult to injury.

As I took of my goggles, I mentally pushed against a point in my mind and the damn burst. The icy feeling flowed into me and coated me in its essence. I felt a tingle of pain behind my eyes and knew that it was going to be a fun night. I could feel my eyes change and my sight became perfect. A smirk happened beneath my mask and I felt my fangs poke into my lower lip. "So who's next?" I called.

One by one, the fuckers all came at me. To me it was slow, mainly because I was moving stupid fast. I tossed my weapon high into the air and pulled out two stakes and decided to go on a frenzy. I felt myself disappear between strgoi in a dark wave, constantly stabbing them in either the chests, head or neck. I guess what they say is true: Beware what lurks in the Shadows.

Because I was moving so damn fast, the strgoi weren't even dropping yet. Everyone just looked frozen to me but I was actually moving so wild they couldn't even see me. When I reached the spot where I started and tossed my bo staff into the air, the world came back up to speed. The fuckers all dropped like flies at once. Eyes turned to me as I caught my staff in my hands, twirled it because I felt like showing off at how fucking awesome I was, and collapsed it like it was no big deal.

Silence hung in the air until I heard the guy behind me, Mason I think, whimper in pain. I turned to get a better look at his leg. Holy shit if you were human dude then you would so be dead. Like bleeding out kind of deal. Despite the fact that my vision became blurry after my frenzy ended, he looked cute. I reached behind me into the pack and tossed him the small jar of healing ointment.

Before I could walk away, a voice called out. "Who are you?" Russian, yeah the accent was Russian.

I tapped the point in my mind gently to help me escape. "I am no one." I disappeared in a small black fog.

* * *

 **Tada. Not a whole lot but a beginning. Do you want me to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I got some pretty good reception (comments, favs and follows) with the first chapter. So here is the next one.**

 **Also, I think Cameron Monoghan is really hot. Did you see him in Gotham?!**

 **Anyway, more swearing.**

* * *

" _Dad? Does this make me weird?" I asked as I stood in front of my father. I could still feel the cold from before. My Asher stood behind me, worry over his face._

 _My dad, a kind man with black hair, knelt down so his robes were on the ground. I knew he would get in trouble with great-grandma later for making his robes all dirty. He smiled. "You are not the first with this ability, and you will not be the last. This is mostly suited for combat and you must be careful. Never lose yourself to the shadows."_

 _I smiled a toothy grin. Ingrid had an ability, so did I. It would probably be a few years before Elsa found hers._

 _But as long as we were all together, I would be okay._

* * *

I couldn't sleep at all.

The events of last night replayed in my head. Why did I decided to help the school? I hated that kind of socioeconomic system, it pissed me off. I made sure never to get close to other people or vampires unless I was running out of supplies. Which reminded me, I would have to go into town and find that crazy old man who sold me the herbs to make another healing salve. Here's hoping that cute ginger actually put it to good use and didn't decided to just use it to wack off or something.

It happened once before.

I looked up at the sky through my goggles. The sun was high in the air that meant it was probably around noon. I was lucky that my clothes were able to repel the sunlight constantly. Again, crazy old man who knows his shit about vampires. I digress, I couldn't sleep. If I didn't catch a couple of hours, I'd be screwed tonight.

The wind blew through the tree and caused a comforting smell of pine that reminded me of home.

Home. That was not something I thought about in a long time. I had to forget it. I was alone now.

With a shake from the tree, I fished out a small blood pack and ripped off a corner. The crimson fluid filled my mouth and slid down my throat. I gulped it down in a savage manner, stopping to breathe through my nose and try not to cough.

Once I finished, I tucked the garbage into my pocket (I was not a litterbug) and pulled out the book that was tucked into my bag. _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ was losing the front cover, bent in a million ways and read over six times by me this year. This was number seven for the win. I opened the front flap and looked at the messy scrawl.

 _Happy Birthday! Asher helped us pick out the book!_

 _Love, Wing Singer and Iron Totem._

I couldn't help but smile at the muddled writing. This was the one thing I treasured the most. I decided that I would read it once more…

Until a stake shot up into the tree and just missed my head by mere inches.

"Fuck!" I yelled. I was being forced into a fight. Most likely with a hunter. Those bitches didn't know when to quit. I quickly threw my book into my bag and donned my lower mask. The goggles managed to stay on. Grabbing the stake that was given to me so nicely, I jumped from my position in the tree down some three stories to find the Russian guy with the hair and another girl with long brown hair tied into a ponytail.

I knew they were from the school and they were probably here to find me. Take me back? Probably. But that didn't mean I wasn't going without a fight.

* * *

Fuck all over me I was careless.

I had them both on the ropes until the he-bitch pulled down my hood and the back of my head felt like someone set my hair on fire. He kicked me in the back of the knee and she roundhouse kicked me in the face. While pain seared in my jaw, he held a stake to my throat and told me that he would kill me if I didn't come with them.

So that's why I am here, sitting in a cell in the bottom of this damn school, all of my gear taken and probably being inspected by the Russian douchebag. I felt so naked without my gear and armor. Just here in my tight blank pants, tank top and no shoes. The only thing they gave me was my glasses.

Okay, I know what you're thinking and no, moroi aren't supposed to need glasses or be blind as fuck. Or fight. Or move that fast. Truth is, I am not from a normal moroi clan. We switched some things out for others hundreds of years ago. But that's not important right now.

I was stuck in a cell, with fuckall to do. They wouldn't even give me my book back. I ruffled my hair in agitation, only to realize that I hadn't washed my hair in a long time… a girl could only sneak into the local YMCA to shower once in a while or else she's look suspicious.

I walked to the bars. "Hey! Don't I get my one phone call?" The asshats ignored me. "What about my last rights or whatever?" Still ignored. I contemplated the spot in my mind and letting the ice flow into my veins, but realized that would be a suicide mission. They would kill me. And I really don't have any weapons on me… cause the fuckers took them all.

I heard steps a few minutes later. The Russian was coming. I could smell his shitty cologne a mile away. Here's hoping he had a change of heart and wanted to let me go?

I leaned against the bars of the cell as he came closer and the protective glass or plastic or whatever it was cleared the cell, allowing me to almost reach out to my freedom. You know, if it weren't for the fact that I was behind bars. His face no indication of emotion so I had to assume that he was some sort of vampire hunting robot who could charm the pants off any woman… or man. I wasn't going to judge.

"You're probably not here to spring me." I joked. His face didn't move. "You could give me a head start. Or bake me a cake with a nail file in it or something. I really don't want to have to dig out with a spoon or something." Still nothing. "You should work on your conversation skills."

He blinked. "Who are you?"

Oh great, he was going back to this. "I told you dude, I'm no one." His face was impassive.

"Are you Moroi? Or Dhampir?" Seriously?

"What do you think?" I countered. "I'll let you guess and wonder if you're right." I walked back to the small bench and sat cross legged. "If you're going to try and get answers, then at least bring someone that can keep a conversation alive. Cause you suck, man." I raised a brow. "Maybe the ginger or that girl who kicked me. She seemed nice." I barred my fangs, hoping to creep him out a bit.

He exhaled and left, realized that I was a tough nut to crack. I could play this game.

About twenty minutes later, he returned with the ginger cutie and the kicker. Ginger seemed to be walking fine and smelt like cedar wood and sage (he must have used the salve). Russia turned to them. "Try and get her to talk. I'll be above." With that, he turned on his heel and walked back up the metal stairs.

"Great talking with you." I called to his retreating form.

Fucker.

The girl came fourth, almost too close to my cell. She seemed ballsy, I liked her already. "You said you wanted to talk to us. So talk." Jeez she was demanding.

"Well hello to you too. You're welcome by the way." I stood up and started to walk over.

"We never said thank you." The boy said.

"Well if it wasn't for me then this school would be short quite a few dhampir." I looked to the boy. "And you'd most likely be crippled."

He seemed to flush.

"What's your name?" She asked.

I raised a brow and leaned against the bars, my back giving a nice loud crack. "Don't have one. Next question."

"What do you mean you don't have one?" He asked.

"I mean I don't have one. Do I have to spell it out in blood or something?" I raised a brow.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"The North, the South, the East and the West." I smiled at their confused faces. "I am the wind, I come from all areas." Figured I could confused the shit out of them with something that my people actually say.

"Are you Moroi?" The ginger seemed to come closer.

Maybe I should just tell them… "What do you think?" Nah.

The girl looked at the boy and sighed in exasperation. "This is getting us nowhere. Let's go." They turned to leave.

Okay, I had my fun. I figured that it was time to spill some stuff. Not all though. Keep them coming back.

"Moroi." They both stopped at my voice. I noticed that the robot also seemed to look down from his perch.

"What?" The girl turned around.

I flipped my brown hair to my left side, revealing the one side that was shaved. "I'm Moroi."

"Then what's your name?" The ginger asked.

"My name died a long time ago. Call me Grimm."

* * *

 **Boom. A little more story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go!**

* * *

" _Come on, sis! Hurry up!"_

 _I turned to see Ingrid with Elsa on her back. The long grass was yellowing at a fast rate as my dress blew in the wind. The sky, once a bring blue, now became muddy with dark colors._

" _Wait for me!" I tried to catch up only to fall into the dirty water. The reflection staring back at me had two black sclera and a maniac's grin. My icy green eyes looked toxic to me as I gasped in horror._

" _You really think he'll love you? You're just a child." She taunted me and gnawed on her own wrist causing a flow of crimson. Her fangs gleamed red and she cackled._

 _I stood up in shock and fear. My body froze as I was whirled around to come face to face with a brown haired man with striking blue eyes and a once kind smile. Now, he was covered in his own blood._

" _You are pathetic." He said, his face void of emotion. "You let me die. You could have stopped them but you were afraid." The world around me shook and the ground started crack violently._

" _No… I tried to…" My voice barely came out a whisper._

" _You tried to what, little girl?" His mouth contorted into a smile. Not a comforting one at that. "You fell in love with me even though I was married. You're just a child. A scared little girl. You run from your problems, you family and yourself." His hand, now with claws, gripped my shoulder._

" _You are a coward." I heard my own voice behind me and turned to see my dark reflection. "You ran away."_

" _You let me die." The man lunged at me with fangs barred._

" _ASHER!"_

* * *

"ASHER!" I bolted upright from my sleep. My breath coming in heavy pants as I tried to calm down. I felt sick.

"You okay?" I turned to see the ginger. He was leaning against the bars and his eyes held some concern. "You must've been having a nightmare."

I steadied myself. I had to keep my game face on. I couldn't let them see me weak. "Yeah, I'm good." My voice sounded shaken, despite my attempt to calm down. "What are you doing here?" My voice sounded cold, but I was trying to keep it even.

"My classes ended so I thought maybe we could talk." He sat down cross legged in front of the bars, as if waiting for me to echo his actions.

My curiosity got the better of me for whatever questions he was going to throw at me, so I mirrored and sat as close to the bars as I possibly could. "Talk about what?"

He smiled. "Well, I asked you some questions so I thought it was only fair that you ask me some."

I raised a brow. "Did the Robot put you up to this?"

"Dimitri?" He asked. "No, he didn't." He pulled out a book from behind his back. It was worn and torn and I knew it was mine. Before I could protest, he started talking. "You can get this back once I get some answers out of you."

Damn, Ginger came to play. I had to respect that. "Okay. How does this work? We ask each other questions?"

"Works for me." He put the book down. "Ladies first."

I chuckled. "What's your name?"

"Mason Ashford. Is your real name Grimm?"

"Part of it yes. Why am I still here?"

"Don't know. Dimitri wants the headmistress to see you or something." He paused. "Who's Asher?" He opened the book to the front flap. "His name is here and you screamed it in your nightmare."

I stopped and stood up. "Game's over."

He stood as well. "Must have struck a nerve. Looks like you won't be getting this back…"

My anger raged as the spot exploded. I grabbed onto the bars and felt my eyes change. "Give it back! It's mine!" I barred my fangs in hope to scare him.

His eyes widened for a moment. He seemed to take a deep breath and placed his hand on mine. I flinched. No one ever touched me in this state. "Calm down. Take a deep breath."

Despite my haggard breath, I inhaled deeply. On the exhale, the spot died down and my hands came off the bar with cracking knuckles. I took a couple more deep breaths. Now I was just tired. Despite the fact that I just woke up from a nap, I could go for another one. Frenzy usually did that to me. "He was my dhampir. He died protecting me when I was a kid." I paused to gauge his reaction. "He was my best friend, he taught me how to fight, and I loved him." I took a deep breath. "I was too scared to save him years ago, and I left his wife a widow and his kids fatherless."

"Unrequited love?" He asked.

I made a sad smile. "He was in a completely different league. His kids are about my age now. I fell in love with the idea that he would stall his life for me, even though it was physically impossible."

Mason passed the book through the bars. I gave him a confused look as I took it from him. He smiled and started to walk away. "Good talk, Grimm."

Maybe this wasn't so bad.

* * *

"Fuck that." I was wrong. "You want me to enroll here?"

He headmistress smiled. I hated this bitch already. "Clearly you are an exceptional young moroi with great skills, and I can't think of any other place you could put them to good use than here."

"You do realize that I could just run away."

Her smile never faltered. "We have constant security since the little attack a few days ago and you graced us with your presence."

I raised a brow. "And why would I want to even go here? You don't teach moroi combat."

"Because if you don't, we'll contact the high council and you will be put on trial for the attempted murder of the dhampir students."

I blinked. "You do realize that I saved those kids right? You're trying to blackmail me."

Again, the smile. "The choice is yours, Miss Grimm. You can stay here and become a student or face the council."

I had to think this through. They would no doubt try to find out where I came from and which family I belonged to. I couldn't take that risk. On the other hand, dealing with the council would suck many balls. I would for sure be found out, shipped back home and have to deal with the consequences. I sighed.

"Can I at least shower before I go to class?"

"I hate this." I told Dimitri. He was escorting me to class. Hard to believe that just 2 hours ago I was sitting in the cell weighing my options. I was relieved to be able to shower and wash my hair, unfortunately with that I was given this uniform, a collared shirt and an old pair of sneakers ("You'll have to go shopping for some actual clothes, a lady must be presentable." The headmistress said before she left.). I could throttle someone given the chance. "I hate all of this."

We stopped at a classroom door. "You made your choice." He handed me a textbook, notebook and a pen. "Now get ready to live with it." He knocked on the door and opened it.

The first thing I noticed was that we were at the top of the room, it only descended down to where the teacher and a large chalkboard resided. The back row turned to look at us as we walked in and came down the stairs to the front of the class. Although this room looked more like a seminar than anything. Along the way, I managed to see Mason, the brown haired kicker and a couple of the dhampirs from a couple of nights ago.

"Mr. Belikov, I take it this is our new student." The teacher looked at me. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

I turned to the student, okay my new fucking classmates, and tried not to push the spot to get out. I caught Mason looking and he gave me a smile. I felt my brain tingle at that. Time to turn on the charm. After all, my family raised me to be a kind, sweet moroi. I could play it up a bit.

I gave the warmest smile I could possibly muster and hoped to fuck they would take the bait. "My name is Grimm, I hope to get to know you all soon."

* * *

 **Okay kids, what are your thought? Any plots as to who Grimm is?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for not being able to update. Shit has gone down in my family and I have been tasked with picking up the pieces.**

 **But enough about my life, let's get onto the story.**

 **Some of you thought that Grimm was Rose, she is not. Rose is actually in the story.**

 **Anyway, keep an eye out for certain things that give some more background for Grimm.**

* * *

" _This is my family." Asher stepped aside so I could meet his wife and children._

 _I was shy and only managed a small hello._

 _One of the boys, David, came up to me and grasped my hand. "I have some toy trucks! Do you want to play?"_

 _I looked to my father for approval. He stood with a smile. "Go, have some fun."_

 _I smiled wildly. I never got to play with actual toys. Usually it was training or history or something else that was deemed 'for us' by my great-grandmother. After her husband died, she became the head of our clan._

 _By the time we reached the toys, I was through the roof at the amount of figurines._

" _You're lucky. We don't get toys on the reserve." I said to David._

" _What do you play with then?"_

" _We don't. We have to train and stuff." I smiled. "Great-grandma says we aren't allowed to play. We have to be ready to take over if needed."_

" _Take over what?"_

" _Our clan and lead our people."_

* * *

I had to say, the first day of class wasn't that bad.

I met the kicker, her name is Rose Hathaway, and her moroi named Lissa Dragomir. Got to chat with Mason for a bit and met some of the dhampir students from a couple of nights ago. Plus they asked me to spar with them so I got that going for me which is nice.

Dimitri told me during the day I would be taken to the mall so I could get some actual clothes that fit me. As such, he gave me a catalog to look through so I could at least get a good idea. So here I was, in the hall sitting on a stone bench and looking through a book and checking out styles.

I felt so modern.

"What'cha looking at?" Rose slid next to me on the bench and looked over my shoulder. Lissa stood behind her with interest.

I looked to both of them. "According to the headmistress, I need some actual clothes for 'a proper young lady' and she said I had a budget so Dimitri gave me this and told me to get some ideas." I looked to the catalogue. "Unfortunately the only think I can really shop for is killing supplies."

Rose had a look on her face. "Well, I think you will need some female opinions…"

I caught on. "Yes, because I don't think I should take Dimitri as my consultant. If only I knew some females who could give me some help with the world of fashion." I fake sighed and Lissa covered her mouth as she laughed.

I was about 11 am when we ventured into the mall. It had been a long time since I was around this many people so needless to say I was feeling a bit claustrophobic. Lissa and Rose walked with me and Dimitri walked with a body guard a few feet back. "Oh! That's a cute store!" Lissa said and boom, I was being dragged into some cutesy store for teens.

I honestly don't remember much of the store. Lissa and Rose just started throwing clothes at me they thought would look good. It was a lot to take in.

Rose held a bright top up to me and compared it to my bust. "So what do you usually wear? We can play off of it."

I paused. A lot of my stuff that I wore was either handmade or my hunting gear. Back where I was from we didn't have a lot of options for clothes. My choices as a child were animal skin, animal skin and animal skin.

"Um, I like comfy stuff." I remembered my father. He always wore the softest shirts when we would all go for a trip into town. Great-Grandma would hate the way my sisters and I would dress. Mother was already gone so she didn't have much to say. Dad always had a rock and roll band shirt or a comic shirt. I managed to find some once. That Deadpool comic always made me laugh. "I saw a store back the other way, mind if we check it out?"

By the end of the day, I managed to get a small wardrobe with actual clothes that fit me. A few comfy shirts from that store I saw, some jeans, tanks, an actual pair of shoes that fit me and some clothes that I could actually wear for school.

I realized that in a few hours it would be dusk and classes would most likely be starting soon. With a sigh, I pulled out a white cotton blouse and a pair of black tights for my uniform skirt and decided to get ready.

* * *

Ugh, fuck I hate school.

We were in powers class or whatever it was called. It was the one class we didn't get to share with the dhampirs. I sat in the back, trying to keep my head down and stay out of sight. Because of my family, we only used one element each. Meanwhile these little shits got all they could. I was stuck with wind. It was great for hunting strgoi and tracking the bastards, but not much else. There's this one girl, Mia, what a fucking bitch.

"Hey Grimm." I looked up from my book to see Lissa. I smiled a bit. She was a nice girl.

"Hello Lissa."

"Are you going to show your powers? This is pretty much the time to show off what you can do."

"My powers are more suited for combat."

"If it isn't our future queen and the freak." Our heads turn to see, you fucking guessed it, Mia. "Hey new girl, shouldn't you be out killing rats and bathing in a creek?"

I raised a brow. Actually, when I was a child, we bathed a in a special river on the reserve.

"Just ignore her." Lissa whispered to me.

"I didn't realize that you two were friends." She turned to me. "Why are you so secretive, _Grimm?_ Have a secret? Maybe you're pregnant."

Okay, she was really pissing me off. I stood up and walked over to her. I had to look down being a good foot taller than her. "You know Mia, just because you are so insecure about yourself and have low self-esteem it doesn't mean that you can take it out on everyone else. That's how you make enemies." I grabbed her by the shirt collar and hoisted her close and a few inches off the ground as my brain became a light and ice flowed into my veins. Her eyes seemed to widen in shock at my black sclera and my eyes seemed almost toxic (I've seen my eyes while they looked like this, creepy as fuck let me tell you). I barred my fangs. "And you do not want to make me your enemy."

I dropped her before she could say anything and left the class. I was fired up, I needed to take my frustrations out on something before I blew a gasket.

I pondered breaking into the dhampir combat class and kicking some ass. With a grin, I bolted down to the gym and quickly threw off my uniform. I swiped an extra set of pants from the hamper and someone's tank top from the bench and entered the class. I managed to catch Dimitri's eye from the rafters.

He turned and quickly descended the stairs as Mason and Rose managed to see me.

"Hey Grimm, what are you doing here?" Mason took a large drink from his water bottle.

"Powers class is a joke. Honestly I'd rather be down here for combat. Figured you guys would like an actual challenge." I challenged.

"You'll have to get past Dimitri first." Rose said. And just like that, Russia was stopped in front of me with a frown and his arms crossed.

"You should be in your class." He frowned.

"Powers class is a piece of shit excuse for segregating the students. I want some action anyway. The last fight I had was when you played dirty and I was almost set on fire."

"Go back to class."

"If you can beat in a fight then I will."

"Go back to class."

"Fight me. I need to express some rage."

"Go back to class."

"Beat me and I will."

"Go. Back. To class."

"You know I can do this all day and night, right?"

He sighed and massaged his temples. "Everyone clear the floor!" He called to the students. I smiled. I was finally getting a fight.

I looked to Mason and Rose. "This is going to be fucking awesome." I took off my glasses and handed them to Mason. "Hold on to these for me." I couldn't help the tingle that went through my hand when my skin briefly brushed his palm.

As I walked to the center mat, I pushed the spot again. Ice flowed into my veins at a quick rate, pulsating and spreading. Dimitri threw me a stake. "You wanted a fight, you'll get one." He said and I couldn't help but smile.

Holy shit he was tough! I didn't want to go full Frenzy because I really didn't want to kill him. But I didn't want to lose. I could feel my energy draining fast. It had been about two days since I last fed, I had been awake for almost thirty-six hours and using Frenzy twice in a row was hard on me. Hard on anyone who had this before me actually.

I had to end this. I needed to get into this class. Dimitri was sweating, the students all watched us with eager eyes and we were both breathing as though we'd run back to back marathons. Even though I was holding back, he was keeping up with my weakened state.

I looked up and caught the large ceiling light. They all seemed to be connected to that one light. Take that one out and the room will go to black. I looked to Dimitri, my eyes straining as I did so. "How well can you see in the dark?"

"Same as any other dhampir, why?" He seemed confused.

I only smiled and shot the stake in my hand towards the light. The bulbs shattered and the other lights went out. Advantage: me.

I ran at him as fast as I could and did a handspring on his shoulders and came down and kicked him in the back of his left knee.

"Augh!" He cried out as I weaved through the frenzy. The world slowed around me and I kicked his other knee and he went down. I managed to pinch his wrist and make his stake come loose and pick it up. Mine now sat at his feet and soon came into my other hand. Because Frenzy only gave me a limited amount of time, I had to act fast.

Seconds left, I stood behind him on his back legs to keep him from moving with one stake at his neck and the other over his heart as my world came back up to speed. The light kicked back to life with what I assumed was a backup generator and all eyes were on the teacher on his knees with two stakes over vital parts.

I breathed heavy but kept my guard up. "You give up?"

He stayed silent for a second as the students peered at us with interest. "You win."

I smiled, dropped the stakes and got off his legs. "So does this mean I can join the class?"

"I will speak with the headmistress, but I will make sure you are in this class."

A wild smile broke out on my face.

"That's awesome Grimm!" Mason came over to hand me back my glasses with Rose. But I think I should rest. That was hard and exhausting.

"You might want to hold onto those." I allowed my eyes to droop.

"What?" His word barely registered as I allowed my exhaustion finally take over and I slumped into his arms. He smelt like Irish Spring soap. I felt his chuckle a bit as my world faded to black.

A blackness that I didn't fight.

* * *

 **Looks like Grimm is exhausted and making some enemies. And some friends?**

 **And maybe something more than friends? Take a guess for what you think will happen in the reviews!**

 **Until then my wonderful readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, this one is more backstory and less actual stuff. But it is important to the story. Everything will make sense later on when we have actual knowledge who Grimm is.**

* * *

 _My breathing came out in hard pants. Smoke filled the room as I struggled to regain me senses. Two small figures sat behind me in anticipation while two much taller ones stood in front of me. With burning eyes, I strained to look at them._

" _You must be able to control it, Dancing Wolf." An elderly woman came forward and spoke to me. She glared down at me with judging eyes._

" _Yes, Great-Grandmother." I could feel the ice coursing into my veins once again, traveling through me to coat me in cold. My eyes changed once again._

" _Just do your best." My father came forward with a handful on sage. Once glance at it from his eyes and it started to burn._

" _Her best and the best are two different things, my grandson." She looked to the small figures next. "The three of you have powerful moroi blood coursing through your veins. Wind Singer, Iron Totem and Dancing Wolf, you three must be ready to take the clan and bring us into the new era. The age of the old moroi is dead. Our family will lead into the future. This is your destiny, this and nothing more."_

* * *

Soft.

Something I was laying on was soft. Comforting and warm.

There was a coppery taste in my mouth. I hadn't fed in a while though. Truthfully I could sleep for days. A small pinch in my right arm told me to open my eyes and inspect the damage.

With heavy eyes I opened them to glance at the offending arm. I had an IV stuck in it with a red liquid flowing into my veins. I was getting a transfusion by the looks of it. That would explain the taste in my mouth. The area around me was a bright sterile white. Blinding almost. And blurry as fuck. I seemed to be missing my glasses. I glanced around and saw them sitting on a bedside table.

With a grunt, I hoisted myself up into a sitting position and reached for my specs. I slid them on my face and suddenly my world became clear. I wracked my brain in an attempt to figure out why I was here.

Powers class…

Mia…

Fighting Dimitri…

Mason and Irish Spring…

I smiled a bit. Mason was slowly growing on me. Sure he was cute, and nice. He was really a good guy.

I looked toward the curtain that separated me from the rest of the world. Maybe I should explore…

Luckily I wasn't in a Johnny Shirt (I suspected Lissa and/or Rose brought me a spare set of sweats from my room). My bare feet padded the floor gently until I remembered the IV in my arm. Unfortunately the pole where the now small sack of blood wasn't on wheels so I had one other option. I took the tape that held it in place off and held my breath.

"Cock sucking douche canoe in a shit river!" I always wondered if I had Tourette's.

About six seconds later, my curtain opened and Dimitri waltzed in like he fucking owned the place and gave me a look with a raised brow. "You shouldn't do that."

"It hurt being in there." By now my wound healed itself. "How long have I been out?"

"A little over a day. You are lucky it's Saturday morning and you have no classes. You should feed when you need it, Ms. Grimm."

"Not my fault that you guys didn't feed me while I was jailed." I smirked. "Mind if I go? I kind of want to bum around the library and try and read. Also I have homework that I have been procrastinating."

He looked at me for a moment. "Go. Do not deprive yourself of blood."

I grinned and started to walk. "See you in class, teach'."

"Your blood is very unique Grimm." He said. I stopped just before I left the room. "We had to take a sample for the transfusion. It is a blood we haven't seen in a long time. I can't believe that _your kind_ still exists."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I whirled around with anger in my system. If I wasn't still so exhausted I would have gone into Frenzy. "You don't have the right to do that!"

"You must calm down. Only I know who you are. You are one of his children." Dimitri said calmly. "I know what has happened in your family. The death and loss you suffered. The training you were put through and the pain you suffered because of it."

"I don't need your pity." My voice sounded icy to my ears.

"Then I will give you my word. I will keep your secret and make sure you are not discovered."

"Why? You could have me expelled and I could get sent back. They'd come for me."

"Because I believe that you are not your ancestors. You should not have to pay for their mistakes." He walked towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You have potential to be great. As a teacher it is my job to help you do that."

I looked at him. I felt no deceit from his words. "Thank you, Dimitri."

* * *

" _Stay focused!" Great-Grandmother called as I blocked a punch from Ingrid. Elsa was still too young to start combat training but she was allowed to meditate and study._

 _I countered with a roundhouse kick to her side and she went down hard. Her eyes looked to me from under her bangs and her sclera became black. Next thing I knew I was being forced backwards by an invisible push and I slammed hard into a wall. I pushed my spot and ice exploded._

 _Using what strength I had, I managed to force myself off the wall. Ingrid held her own until blood dripped silently from her right nostril._

" _Finish her, Dancing Wolf." I hated that name. It was the name given to me by the land. "Finish Wing Singer and take your place as the new heir."_

 _I breathed heavily as Ingrid stood with her head bowed. Blood continued to flow from her nose. "No, I won't. She's my sister."_

" _Very well, then you will die by Wind Singer's hand." She had hard eyes on Ingrid._

" _I will never hurt my sister." Ingrid stood in front of me, blocking me from Great-Grandmother._

" _You are both useless." Roots from the dirt slowly slithered around us and we were taken hostage and slammed into large trees. I felt something crack in my leg and cried out in pain as the roots started to constrict us. Great-Grandmother walked over to us and gave a cold look. "It will be a sad day when you three lead our clan. You cannot be weak. You will have to kill those you love, even if they are your blood."_

" _No! We will never hurt each other!" Ingrid called from my right._

" _My grandson made a mistake marrying that woman you dared call 'mother'. Her moroi blood is weak. But at least she is gone and out of the way." Rage bubbled up inside me. How could she say that about mom? "You don't need nurture. She was a whore and a drunk. The only think she ever gave you was each other, and look how well that turned out. At least that whore is dead."_

 _Ice exploded into my veins and I pushed from the roots, causing my freedom. I felt my blood boil. My world warped around me as I charged. How dare she…_

 _How dare she…_

" _Hold her back!" I heard my father's voice as a large pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me back into a firm chest. I smelt an aftershave and I regained my mind._

 _Father was crouched over Great-Grandmother, her robes stained with blood. Her blood. Her blood?_

 _I looked at my hands. They were sticky. Crimson coated them, under my nails. Splatters felt wet on my face and body. I felt my eyes widen and my heart started to quicken. I… I hurt her…_

 _Great Grandmother's wounds already healed as she stood up. I felt someone grab my right hand and saw Ingrid. Someone took the left and I could feel Elsa's calming presence in my mind as the ice started to melt. The arms unwrapped themselves from me and went to go stand with my father and great-grandmother. I didn't think Uncle was expecting me to stay calm._

" _Grandmother, you should rest." Father's little brother said. She said nothing and walked over to us._

 _She gave me a look with a dark smile. "You truly are like your ancestors, Dancing Wolf."_

 _I exhaled a shaky breath and received a reassuring squeeze from Ingrid. "I will never be like them."_

" _Dear girl, you've just tried to kill the current head of our family. History will repeat itself, children. No matter how hard you fight it, it will repeat until the end of time." She passed us and walked back to our home._

 _I felt Elsa connect our minds once again as we all chanted our mantras in our heads and passed it through the channel._

… _We will never be our ancestors…_

… _History will change…_

… _Our fate is not sealed…_

* * *

 **Well shit went down. You know a little more about Grimm, but what do you guys think? Any guesses yet?**

 **Let me know! The more you guys review the faster I update!**


End file.
